How it Ends
by clam theif
Summary: You wouldn't think Justin and Giriko had known one another, and even had been close, before their sudden battle in the Czech Republic. But, what if there was that slim hope they could be more? Regardless of where they stand. GirikoxJustin


**Soul Eater yaoi. Read it. 3 GirikoxJustin. Kinda AUish, but not a lot. Love it. Leave good reviews. Not the shit "omg good" kinds. Leave. Good. Reviews. I WILL reply with mean comments if you give me "omg awesome" as a review.**

"How long did you say you've been alive?" came the soft, timid voice of the priest from behind the body of the walking chainsaw. The two of them stood back to back, in the same, clearing in which they had fought earlier that day. The Shibusen students had departed for their homes in Death City, leaving just the Death Scythe, the Witch (Who had departed in a limousine, with an odd little man.) and the Wizard. He had left briefly—but only to see the witch off.

"Eight hundred years." Came the reply.

"It must be lonely."

"What do you mean?" the chainsaw grunted, refusing to look at the priest, who had astonishingly taken his earbuds out, in order to avoid straining to read lips.

The blonde teen turned around to look at the broad, muscled back of the inhuman man. "Eight hundred years, and no companions. I can't even begin to imagine the solitude." He paused. Solitude was putting Giriko's situation too lightly. There really wasn't a term for 'lack of contact with people one could connect with', other than loneliness. But that was too cruel of a term.

"I never needed 'em."

"But the moment you saw that witch, your heart sank, didn't it?" Justin asked, causing the other man to look back at him.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

"You loved her once, didn't you? In one of your lives."

Giriko grunted, and took a seat on an overturned tree trunk. "Eh, sort of."

"You fall too easily for others, Giriko-san." Justin sighed, approaching the chainsaw and taking a seat next to him. The other man sad nothing as the priest took a seat, and turned his head to look at him.

"You fell for me too easily."

Again, Giriko said nothing.

"When did I come to this town, originally? When I was fourteen?" He shrugged. Giriko just made a slight grunting noise. "You thought I was a girl for the first week or so. Can't see how, since I had been living in your home as a student."

"And then one night, you were walking back from some place, and I jumped you, only to find you had a dick." Giriko's chest heaved, letting out a rather disappointed groan.

"And you lost interest the moment you found out that I was a boy."

Silence floated around the two of them for a brief moment.

"I confess! I regret not going through with it." Giriko confessed.

"This isn't a church, Giriko-san, if you lead me to one, feel free to confess your sins to me there." Justin laughed softly.

Giriko grumbled, but let a small smirk become visible.

"But you're a priest now."

"I'm still a child."

"What's that mean?"

"I'm still innocent." Justin said. "The day I turn eighteen, I have to give up my life as a Death Scythe. As long as I regularly go to confession, while I'm still a child, I am still innocent in God's eyes."

Giriko's expression fell.

"It sucks it ended up like this." He muttered. "You bein' a Death Scythe, me followin' Arachne-nee-san."

"It was inevitable, Giriko-san." Justin said, placing a hand on Giriko's shoulder.

Three years ago, a young, and rather prepubescent, and feminine Justin Law went studying throughout Europe after receiving the title of 'Death Scythe'. One of his final stops was in a tiny, golem-building village in the Czech Republic. In this small village, a family welcomed him (assuming he was a young woman, having misunderstood the name 'Justin' as 'Justine') into their home for the duration of his trip. This was the home of a young man (of about seventeen), going by the name of 'Sou'.

'Sou' offered to assist Justin in adjusting to the community, but was swayed over by "her" utter charm and pleasing nature. In a short while, he found himself hopelessly attracted to her.

And so, after "she" had gotten accustomed to the village, 'Sou' took his chances: and tried to have his way with "her".

Only to discover that "she" was actually a teenager by the name of Justin Law.

"Am I the reason you _really_ came out here, Justin?" Giriko asked, his body hunched over as he looked at the priest.

"…Yes, Sou—er, Giriko."

"I had a feeling."

"You missed me, didn't you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I did."

There was no hesitation in his voice.

"Did you miss me too?"

Justin however, hesitated.

"I think I did." Justin choked. "I wanted to see if you were all right. If you still—"

"If I was still attracted to you?"

Silence.

"Yes."

Giriko was the one to not speak this time. His lips remained shut, and his eyes focused downwards.

"We'll probably have to kill one another one day."

It was a cold, but true reality.

"I won't hesitate." Justin said. "I will fight you with all I have."

"Likewise."

Again, silence.

"So, you're a chainsaw."

"And you're a guillotine."

More silence, but the resonance of laughter was apparent.

Resonance…

They were supposed to be enemies.

But without their knowing, and with the distance spent apart, and with all the complications, the two weapon's souls had actually resonated together. Despite the separation. These two were eternally bound.

"We're two torture devices, ain't we?" Giriko laughed, his hands sitting on his knees.

"Don't you find it a bit ironic, that a priest is a guillotine?" Justin added, a smile on his face.

But those smiles soon faded.

Giriko's expression fell again.

"You're really a priest now? This isn't just a gag to pull at me?"

Justin nodded.

"Shit." Giriko hissed, avoiding the gaze of the younger man.

"Wh-what is it?" Justin asked, his hand touching the other man's bare shoulder.

"I was hoping…" he began. "Hoping I could finish what I started three years ago."

Justin smiled and slowly leaned towards the chainsaw, summoning all he knew about interactions between people, and lightly pressed his palm upon the scruffy cheek of the other man. His smile became even gentler and cautiously laid his lips on Giriko's.

As he pulled away, and as Giriko's expression became laced with shock, Justin glanced away. "W-we might not get the chance again."

Giriko had to agree.

"Giriko-san, the next time we see one another, we'll probably have to fight to the death…"

And he had to agree.

They probably would.

The chainsaw and guillotine sat together in utter silence for a moment, with nothing but the soft hum of crickets to accompany them. There had always been some form of sexual tension between them. When Justin had first gone to the Czech Republic as a young teenager, he and Giriko had quickly become friendly. Even though his intentions weren't as pure as they seemed, the young weapon still had a thriving soul that needed another to join it. And Justin, he had given up the prime years of his life to live in the solitude that was being a priest.

For several years, both of them had lived alone, without strict contact with much anyone else. Only if it was absolutely necessary, would they ever associate with others. Justin had always been a bit socially awkward, and so, he would wear those headphones of his, just to avoid speaking to those he didn't want to associate with.

"But you're a priest." Giriko muttered, having not looked at the other weapon. "It wouldn't be right."

"I can always go to confession tomorrow." Justin assured him. "God will forgive me."

They slowly allowed their eyes to reunite, acknowledging the other once more.

"J-Justin…"

The priest felt his cheeks flush. He hadn't heard his name spoken so gently in years, and from a man this rough and violent. It was shocking.

It was Giriko's turn to return the favor. A great deal less clumsily, Giriko's thickly gloved arm snaked around Justin's waist, pulling the boy forward towards him. "There's no turning back." He said sternly, taking note of Justin's prominent nod.

With a slight bit more force than Justin had delivered, and with just a bit more passion, Giriko unified their lips again.

The priest's hands quickly raised up from next to his body and wrapped themselves around the chainsaw's neck. Almost as if it was instinct, his lips parted, and his jaw relaxed, giving the other man access into him.

His body was in a state of fiery heat. Justin hadn't ever even had the urge to even touch himself. He never found it appealing. And here he was, in the arms of another man of all people.

_"Father, I'm afraid that I have sinned_."_ Said the voice of a the guillotine through a wooden mesh screen._

_"Justin, you? You have sinned?" replied the older priest._

_"Yes, Father."_

_"That's quite a feat for you, Justin. Tell me what has happened."_

_"I fell in love, Father."_

_The priest laughed. "Justin, God will not punish you for being attracted to someone in a romantic way. You just need to be prepared not to act upon it._"

_"That's my problem, Father."_

_Silence floated around between the both of them._

_"Is she of our Faith?"_

_Silence again._

_"_He_ doesn't have a religion."_

_The silence was deafening._

_"I cannot do anything for you, Justin."_

_"Put yourself in God's position." The young man replied quickly. "What would you think of a priest who spent his entire life dedicated to Him, but one day, found himself hopelessly in love with another _man_, Father."_

_"I cannot do anything for you, Justin." The priest said again. "This is between you and God this time."_

Justin gasped softly. Giriko's lips had removed themselves from his lips, and had placed themselves gently on the raw collarbone of the priests neck. The chainsaw's hands slithered over the clasps on the cowl over Justin's shoulders, removing it with ease.

Justin choked, his eyes were shut and his untouched, slender body was trembling. He had only had a single article of clothing removed, and he was already fearful.

Giriko stopped, glancing up at the priest, whose lips had puckered into a nervous grimace, and whose eyes were clenched shut. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…" he said, sitting up straight, and placing a hand on Justin's soft, rosy cheek. "Am I going too fast?"

The blonde shook his head. "N-no…" he whimpered. "I-I'm just afraid of what God will think of me…"

"Hey, don't think like that." Giriko scolded, bearing a rather hurt expression. "You've always been dedicated to God, right?"

Justin nodded slowly.

"Well, put yourself in God's position." Giriko explained. "If you were God, what would you think of a priest who was consistently dedicated, and slipped up a single time: just to resolve some feelings that had never been confessed?"

Justin's head drooped downwards and he cupped his face in his hands. "That's not the problem though!" he sobbed, tears dripping through the cracks between his fingers.

Giriko bit down on the finger of one of his gloves and yanked them off of his arms, dropping them to the ground. Carefully, he wrapped one of the arms over the priests shoulder, and rubbed his back gently. "What is it?"

"You'll go to Hell." Justin said with ease. "And nothing I can do, will bring you to Heaven with me."

Silence. So much silence.

"Then sin a couple times with me, and I'll drag you down to Hell with me."

The years of sexual (and to a degree, romantic) tension, had built up quite a lot between the two weapons. So much, it was hard to tell where the sexual tension ended, and the romantic tension began.

"I'd go to Hell and back for you." Justin confessed.

"And that dedication, might be the kind of loyalty that your God is really lookin' for."

Maybe he was right.

_"Are you afraid about seeing him again?" Justin paused in mid-step, only to look back at the voice that called out to him._

_Dr. Stein's slim, but lanky figure stood a few feet away from Justin, a cigarette between his fingers, and a blank expression upon his face._

_"…He isn't my friend any longer, sempai." Justin said, picking his words carefully. "He isn't the Sou I met when I was younger."_

_"Doesn't mean he's really changed, you know."_

_Justin was silent. "How do you know that?" he asked, the defiant nature, that was his inner child breaking through._

_"When the insanity breaks through and consumes me," Stein began. "When I get like that, it doesn't mean I'm really different. It's who I am. But, it's a part of me that needs to be released now and then."_

_"But Sou and Giriko are two different people." Justin sighed. "Sou was the friend I made before I became a priest, Giriko is my enemy who is hurting the students of Shibusen."_

_"You're going to see him," Stein said, approaching Justin and placing an almost comforting hand on his shoulder. "And you'll want to take those words back."_

Justin's face was flushed, and his priest's coat was opened at the top, exposing his bare chest to the demon weapon next to him. Justin was not one to be used to feeling other people touch him, so each mere graze of flesh upon flesh set his nerves aflame. His skin was rippled with goosebumps from the cool, night's air around him.

Giriko's heavy, suede gloves had been removed and set to the side, so he could show Justin exactly how it felt to have another person's hands on their body. In a normal circumstance, if Giriko could really see Justin as a total enemy, he'd have a lecherous, malice-laced smile upon those jagged teeth of his. But this was totally different.

Justin's arms reached up, naked palms pressing against Giriko's stubble covered cheeks. He was coming to a frightening, and very possible realization.

"G-giriko…" he muttered, forcing the chainsaw to look him in the eye. The other man made a soft grunt in response. "Y-you're not just luring me in to kill me, are you?"

"That's a stupid question." Giriko snorted, weaving his fingers in such a way to unhook another button on Justin's coat. "Of course not."

The priest swallowed softly. His stomach was slowly becoming exposed, and his body shivered from more cool air coming into contact with the pale skin. One of Giriko's hands, which radiated with heat—possibly from the internal machinery that he was composed with—as if on cue, slid towards Justin's stomach to keep the cold away.

_"Justin Law, what are you doing back here?"_

_"It's been ages, Justin! How've you been?"_

_"You lookin' for Sou? He just took a bunch of kids to the woods."_

_"Thank you ma'am." Justin said. "But I'm afraid, I'm not looking for Sou. I'm looking for someone named Giriko. He knows Sou, so I'm sure I can ask him."_

_It was a painful feeling, knowing that someone he had been so close with, was now his enemy. But it was because of that friendship…_

_That he had brought that coffin._

_Whether the friend he had was Sou, or if he was Giriko._

_It was still Sou's body. And Justin would put it to rest if needed._

The priests upper body had been freed from the confines of his robes, his cap had been removed from his head, and now all that remained was a pair of dress slacks which were now hanging at his hips. Justin shivered—like he had many times this night—as Giriko's lips trailed down his chest, their warmth flooding Justin, and brought upon something in which he might have experienced once or twice in his life—but they had never been provoked.

It was an erection.

And Giriko had noticed, and placed one of his hands over it.

"Don't worry, Justin." He purred, as he leaned up against Justin's body, and whispered into his ear. "I'll make it go away soon."

He swallowed, muttering a soft prayer to himself. His chest puffed outwards and slowly sank, feeling oxygen convert within himself as he exhaled.

And this process repeated itself a few times.

And then stopped when Giriko's hands had slipped open the fly of those pants, and slid his fingers through.

"You scared?" he asked gently, looking up at the blonde, taking in how shocked and terrified he looked.

"Yes." Justin said quickly, licking his lips so he could get moisture to return to his mouth. "Terribly."

Giriko's hand slipped away, and out of Justin's pants, and sat upright next to Justin. "You shouldn't be." He said, placing his hand on Justin's knee. Giriko gave Justin a soft, and actually caring smile, and he leaned in close to him.

The guillotine's breathing became quite rapid, in a quick motion. His arms raised up, and slipped their way around Giriko's neck, feeling the beginning of his undressed back (seeing as how he had removed his shirt some time earlier). Giriko's forehead pressed against Justin's, and that smile was still there. The priest tried his best to form a smile back, but his eyes were shutting, and he was leaning in close.

But he no longer had to lean in for Giriko, as the other man swiftly connected their jaws, making their mouths one. Justin's hands slid up over Giriko's neck, and fingers began to intertwine themselves in the auburn locks of hair.

All new sensations for Justin. All powerful. All things he had never been prepared for…And all from someone who he had been prepared for, for three years.

Giriko slowly began to lower Justin's body down on to the ground next to them, careful, as to not hurt him.

"Really." Giriko gasped, as he broke the sudden embrace. Looking down on Justin, he saw his face flushed, eyes shut, waiting for more. "This is where things get good." Justin's eyes slowly opened, now aware Giriko wasn't going to do more just then.

Instead, he pressed his arms down, placing his hands on top of Justin's, fingers wrapping around his hands, resting on each knuckle.

"I promise." He said. "You'll like it."

_He could have stepped in sooner. He could have protected those children earlier. But…Justin had to make sure. He had to watch._

_This man…this man, that human chainsaw…_

_It was the Sou he had known so well. It was the same man…_

_It was the same man, that Justin swore, would be the only man he could ever find himself intimate with._

_He was still a child. These urges could be forgiven. These urges…_

_This wasn't just an urge._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Justin."_

_"Justine?" Sou laughed. "What an honorable name."_

_"What's yours, if you don't mind my asking?"_

_"Gi—Sou."_

_"Gisou?"_

_"No, just 'Sou', Gi's…a nickname. An old one."_

_"Oh, that's…interesting."_

_"What're you doin' in the Czech Republic?"_

_"Touring."_

_"Egh, tourists…"_

_"No, I'm not a tourist." Justin defended. "I'm from Shibusen. I'm in charge of…well," He couldn't really explain in depth to this man. He was still a kid, and he was going to have some trouble explaining things. He waved off what he said. "I'm training to gain a place in the Catholic church. I want to view all of Europe before my training begins."_

_"How long're you staying?"_

_"A few weeks."_

_"Where're you stayin'?"_

_"Eh, no where yet. I was planning on staying at an inn, but there doesn't seem to be one close to town."_

_"You're stayin' with me." Sou grunted. "The inn-keeper's not too keen on too many outsiders."_

_"Y-you sure…?"_

_"Yeah, don't want a pretty little woman like yourself stuck out here at night, do we?" Sou smiled a bit, placing a finger underneath Justin's chin, giving him an almost seductive stare._

_Justin never got the chance to correct Sou on his gender._

He never knew how pleasant lips upon his neck felt. Or how amazing feeling another human being's breath was. Or even how it felt to have flesh from two separate bodies lightly touch together. Each simple action, each slight movement that Giriko made against Justin, was magnified. Every nerve was set aflame at these new experiences.

The chainsaw's fingers moved nimbly, unfastening the button holding Justin's pants up around his hips. The poor priests face was reddened, and flushed, and it was growing more and more apparent as the seconds passed. Soft, almost inaudible gasps were escaping from his mouth. Giriko couldn't help but smile as he heard these gasps. Were they gasps of lust? Was Justin actually sinning?

But the moment those bright, royal blue eyes opened, it was clear to Justin: this wasn't a sin.

Giriko's hands ceased their wandering of Justin's half-naked form, and he sat back, hands resting on his own legs, which were still clothed. He clutched the fly of the casual, khaki-like pants he wore and slowly lowered the zipper down. The priest looked up at the other man, as if asking what he was doing.

A smile was all Giriko could offer as an answer. And he placed his hands next to Justin's hips, grasping the fabric of those loose, dress pants that were still stuck on his body.

"You're still scared, aren't you?" Giriko asked, taking note of the slight ray of terror that was lingering within Justin's eyes.

The priest nodded slowly.

"The only thing you're going to have to be scared of, is the pain that occurs at the start." Giriko reassured the other. "Once I find a good rhythm, you'll be fine."

Tenderly, the chainsaw—despite the oxymoron—leaned down, and placed a delicate kiss upon Justin's lips, all while his hands slid those dress pants down, exposing Justin's form to the cold.

_"You like it here, Justine?"_

_Justin still couldn't get over the feminine name he had been given. It was easy to assume he was a very flat-chested girl at times. His voice still hadn't changed, despite having hit puberty, so it still had a soft, elegant feel to it, and of course, he had very girlish hips. He was a young boy after all, and still had some growing left to do._

_"Uh, yes." He said promptly. "This town is quite charming. I might even find an excuse to do missionary work here when I get accepted in the church."_

_"I'd like that if you came back." Sou said to the priest-to-be, a smile dancing on his face. "Everyone in this place sucks to hang out with, but you're not too bad."_

_Justin smiled. "Thank you." He said, as he caught up with Sou, seeing as how he had been trailing behind as they walked. "This town is fascinating though. The golems here…they're just…amazing." A smile was pulling at Justin's lips as well._

_And it was those lips that Sou kept looking at._

_Sou had been alive for centuries. And never, never had he been in a situation with another human being—albeit, a normal one—that made him feel so light, and kept his head clear. He was happy around Justin, regardless of knowing that this person was really a boy._

_"You're not too bad yourself." Justin said, as he and Sou approached a vacant field, in which local farmers would allow their livestock to graze. It was empty right now, aside from a brilliant sunset that was slowly swallowing up the landscape. But along with this sunset were the darkening clouds of an oncoming storm. Each cloud was slowly sweeping in, and blocking out the sherbet light of the sun._

_Shhhshhhshhh_

_The rain was already starting. To some, this was a bad omen, to others, it was a promising sign. Justin's eyes closed and felt a cool breeze sweep in with the oncoming rain. His smile widened, and he brushed some of the shaggy mess of mid-neck length hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear._

_"How long until you leave?" Sou asked, taking the chance to step closer to the priest-in-training._

_"Three days, tomorrow morning." Justin replied, his eyes opening so he could look at the taller man. Sou sighed, digging his surprisingly ungloved hands into his pockets._

_"I'm actually gonna miss you." He grumbled, taking another step closer to the other._

_Justin laughed. "I'm not surprised." He said. "I noticed you've gotten pretty close to me."_

_Sou then grabbed Justin's shoulder and looked at him directly in the eye. "You have no idea."_

Giriko had unbuttoned his pants, and lowered them just enough so he could slip out the second he needed to. Justin averted his eyes as the other man's hardened sex unfurled before him. His cheeks flared up in a bright redness as Giriko slid closer to him. The chainsaw laughed softly, causing the priest to laugh a bit as well.

"I'm not going in just yet." He purred, running a bare hand along Justin's pale thigh, and over it, allowing his fingertips to just barely graze his erection.

Giriko slid three of his fingers in his mouth and sucked harshly, coating the small appendages in a sticky layer of saliva. "We ain't got no lube, so you'll have to bear with me." He gave Justin an apologetic smile, an wrapped an arm under one of Justin's legs, lifting it and securing it around his waist.

Justin now had to prop himself up on his elbows to get a good look at what his "lover" was doing. Hoping to aid in the process, the priest wrapped the other of his legs around Giriko's back, twisting it against his other one.

"You learn fast." Giriko said, as his coated fingers slowly slithered between Justin's cheeks, prodding around to get his fingers prepared. "This'll probably hurt." He warned the guillotine. "But you'll get used to it."

Finding the tight, ring of flesh, Giriko slowly pressed his index finger against it, causing it to give way. Justin immediately let out a soft groan. Giriko didn't have the most slender fingers, and the mere sensation of anything entering his rectum set Justin's body on fire.

"A-ah!" Justin cried out, his body leaning up, and his hand clawing at the dirt around him.

"Shh…." Giriko purred, as he wriggled his finger about inside of the priest. "Ease into it. If I don't do this now, it'll hurt more later."

Justin bit his lip. Giriko did have a point, and it was clear: he knew what he was doing.

Slowly, Giriko slid in his second finger. Justin's hips thrust upwards, showing instant dislike (or was it?), at the sensation. Giriko hushed him again, especially as he slowly moved the fingers in and out of Justin's rectum, mimicking what was to come.

Justin's mouth was starting to give out—not gasps of objection—but slight mutters of prayer.

Giriko smiled. "Diligent as ever…" He purred, forcing a third finger inside of Justin. The blonde moaned out, his praying ceased, and instead of crying out, he asked a question:

"Are you going to release yet?"

Giriko laughed. "Justin, my cock's not even in you yet. It's just my fingers."

_Justin swallowed roughly as he looked up at the dark, serious eyes of the Czech native. He started to open his mouth to speak. But, his body felt numb._

_He felt his wrists slowly contort into blades—a natural defense—in which he had to stop, and return his arms back to normal. _

_"S-sou—" He froze._

_Sou's arms wrapped around his body. One went around his waist, pulling the blonde close to the golem maker, the other, around his neck, tilting his head upwards to meet the man. Taking a deep breath, Sou thrust his lips against Justin's, his tongue quickly darting out and taking refuge in the guillotine's mouth._

_The hand around Justin's waist slid down over his thighs, and made their way between his legs._

_The sky rumbled._

_Justin's body was aching, and he felt surging heat through him. Blood was stirring. He was submitting to bodily instincts._

_Sou's hand gave the flesh between Justin's legs a squeeze._

_The embrace ceased._

_Sou's mouth released Justin's, and he looked down at Justin._

_They each stared at one another, each both had their own set of rosy cheeks._

_"Y-you're a guy…?"_

_"I thought you knew."_

_Silence lingered between them, and Giriko released the crotch of the other man._

_"I'd still fuck you."_

Giriko spat into his hand, and ran the sticky mess of saliva along his shaft, not once taking his eyes off the naked priest before him. He smiled gently, and applied a fresh coat of pseudo-lubrication around the hold he was about to entered. There were no words he would be able to say that could make this any easier on the virgin, expression was all he had to rely on.

Justin's bright eyes closed, and gave a slight nod to the older man, and grasped a handful of grass around him in preparation for the impact.

Slowly, Giriko positioned his head at the entrance into Justin's small form. A wave of what appeared to be frustration started to overcome him. Was he regretting doing this to the priest? No, he couldn't back out. He…he wanted this too much. And so did Justin. And.

Giriko's mechanical heart skipped a beat.

Maybe he really did…

Maybe Giriko really did love him.

His smile faded, and his eyes shut, and returned the nod to Justin.

Clenching a fist, he forced himself to give in. His hips thrust forwards, and he felt pressure, pounds and pounds of pressure, enclose around him. Giriko moaned out, throwing his head back as the heat from the others tight passage went rippling through him.

Justin screamed. It wasn't a moan, or a gasp. It was a genuine scream. He was a virgin, a virgin who had experienced each stage of sex within the course of an hour or so, and now, now look at him. His back was arched up in the air, his hips raised, and legs wrapped around the back of another man.

Giriko opened an eye, and caught a glimpse of the expression that adorned Justin's face. His eyes were tightly shut, almost as if he was squinting, and tears hadn't just formed in the corners, but they were streaming down his face, and landing on the ground next to him.

And this was only from a single thrust.

Giriko's chest heaved, this was a painful sight. He really was attached to Justin, and to see him like this…

He slid an arm beneath Justin's back, his palm gently caressing the flesh around his lower spine, forcing the priest to sit up.

"Shh…" he comforted as he forced Justin into a seated position." Justin's eyes were blurry, and his cheeks were stained from tears. Giriko ran his hand up and down Justin's back. "I'm going slow…" he whispered. "You're going to have to adjust, but I promise…God, I fuckin' promise, I don't want to hurt you."

Justin gasped roughly, his head nodding as Giriko spoke. The priests thin arms wrapped themselves over Giriko's shoulders, and clutched the ends of his hair, just tightly enough.

Giriko's arms wrapped firmly around the guillotine's form, in just a way so he could still do what he wished to the priest without hurting him. His head leaned forward, resting on Justin's upper stomach, and his lips gently sucked on the flesh. His hands guided Justin, allowing him to rise just slightly, and lower again, sending another wave through the boy.

"A-aaah" Justin cried out, forcing himself to bite down on his lip. Giriko couldn't help himself, and thrust again inside the weapon. He'd been dying to hear that kind of sound for ages.

_The rain had started to come down on the tiny Czech village, and the surrounding fields. The priest-to-be, and the golem builder stood a few feet from one another as the sky crackled and flashed with thunder and lightening._

_"Excuse me?" Justin asked._

_It was awkward being around Sou now, having just been kissed by the man, and Sou having just discovered that Justin was a boy._

_"I would still fuck you." Sou repeated. "You've been suckin' me in for weeks."_

_"T-thank you?" Justin answered._

_"You make a hot girl." Sou added. "How do you say your name, if it's not Justine?"_

_"It's Justin. Jus-tin. Not Jus-teen."_

_Sou smacked his face. He should have seen it._

_As he removed his hand, he saw Justin having approached him._

_Sou swallowed roughly, expecting this younger boy to attack him—not that it would do any good_

_But instead, Justin stood up on the tips of his toes, hand resting on Sou's cheek, and brought their lips together for a second time._

_Unlike Sou's hungry, but desperate kiss, there was feeling to this one._

_"I'm sorry." He said. "I'd take you up on that offer." Justin hung his head, his hand removing itself from Sou's cheek. "But I'm going to be a priest."_

_"But you're not yet!" Sou interjected. "C'mon, it's one-sided, but—"_

_"It's not one-sided, Sou." Justin added quickly. "You think you're the only one who's got feelings for the other?"_

_Sou froze, and stared at the priest in training. "I know I shouldn't be attracted to men, regardless of being a priest or not, but it's part of my religion."_

_"…Please." Sou muttered. "One more."_

_"If I give you another kiss, Sou, I'm afraid I might succumb to what my heart is telling me right now, and continue." Justin shook his head. "I can't."_

Sweat was rippling down Justin's body, and with every slight action of Giriko's hips, Justin cried out. Gasps came streaming out of his mouth with every thrust.

And he was happy about it.

The chainsaw raised his hips, the head of his erection slowly rubbing against Justin's prostate. "Ahh!" the blonde screamed, yanking Giriko's hair. "G-Giriko!" The other made no audible reply, but instead, forced Justin to look downwards.

Up until this point, they had never shared a _real_ kiss. Both of their lips were chapped, their mouths were dry, and their tongues were swollen from combinations of biting the organ, or from lack of moisture. Teeth clicked together as their jaws opened as wide as they possibly could. Oxygen and carbon dioxide swirled with one another as their tongues danced.

_No, there was no lust in this, Justin Law. You're not sinning_

_You can stop praying now._

_True passion with another being, is not lust._

_You're still young._

_If this is seen as a sin, then damn the Church!_

_Damn the Church if loving a man was a sin!_

Time had not existed to either Giriko, or Justin as their bodies were entangled in this mess of exchanged fluids, and body heat. For all they knew, they had been like this for only a few minutes.

But it felt like hours. Who knew.

It was somewhere between a few minutes, and an hour. Justin had been a virgin at the start of this, after all. He wouldn't be able to take much.

Justin gasped Giriko's name. Not Sou, Giriko. That's what his body screamed. He muttered something along the lines of feeling like he would explode.

Justin had never masturbated. Even when he hit puberty, and was told that these things were normal, his love of his religion would not allow him to.

He had never ejaculated.

He had never even touched himself there, if he wasn't washing or using the bathroom.

But now he did.

His hand instinctively knew to clutch the base of his shaft, and his hand briskly slid over his length. Giriko saw this, and wrapped his hand over Justin's. The priest stopped jerking his wrist forward, and allowed the chainsaw to guide him.

But the guidance never came.

"Just let it go." The man whispered to Justin through a hoarse, and dry tone.

Justin ceased, but Giriko gave a powerful thrust up into Justin's body. The priest cried out, gasping the other man's name—quite loudly. His hips yanked forward, and fluid began to flow from him. Justin panted, sure this was it—

But Giriko's hips continued to rise and fall again Justin. Each thrust bore Justin's name, or a throaty moan. But each thrust, lead Giriko closer and closer to climax.

The chainsaw's razor-like nails dug sharply into Justin's sides, and his mouth opened wide. "J-justin…!" he groaned, his hips bucking upwards, following suit of Justin.

The priest looked down at the other man, having had been on his lap for the majority of the session.

"I-I should go now…" he said, wiping sweat from his forehead. The other man nodded, slowly pulling out of him. Justin winced and whimpered as this occurred, but fought the need to do anything about it.

"Y-yeah…" Giriko added, as he tucked himself back into his pants, and zipped back up. Justin too began to redress himself, starting with his pants which had actually been dangling at his ankles the entire time.

As they stood, they were still connected. This time, not in a sexual way, but the fact that somewhere in the middle of all this, their fingers had laced themselves together, and their palms were connected.

Justin sighed a bit to himself, muttering a phrase, one that Giriko might find alien. "Tamashi no kyoume…" he said. The chainsaw took no heed of this, and their hands released one another.

Slowly, the two weapons began to retrieve their clothing, until the both of them were fully clothed once more.

Justin stood before Giriko, his head focused downwards on the ground. "Next time then?" he asked.

"What next time?" Giriko asked.

"Could we do that again next time we meet?"

Giriko was silent. "If we're both still alive." He said darkly, as he leaned down, placing a final kiss upon Justin's lips. "Then absolutely."

24 Hours Later.

"Did you enjoy your reunion, Giriko?" said a woman's elegant, but lethal voice. Giriko merely grunted in response.

"Yeah." He said.

--

"Was I right?" asked the scientist, whose soul was being overcome with insanity as each passing day went by.

Justin nodded. "Yes." He said. His expression was dismal as he sat on the couch before Professor Stein.

"What happened?" Stein asked, a cocky smile upon his face.

"I remembered." Justin said.

--

"Remembered what, Giriko?" Arachne asked, as she sat in her web, her fan lightly waving.

"I remembered how I felt for him." The chainsaw snorted.

"You aren't willing to betray us for him, are you?" the witch asked.

Giriko shrugged. "Probably not." He said. "No, I wouldn't betray Arachnophobia for him."

"Excellent then."

***

"Because next time you see him, you'll have to kill him."

End Chapter 1


End file.
